The Kawaii Clash
by Ieyre
Summary: *Entry to Brood's contest* Lisa is coming to the Kaiba Mansion for a visit to her beloved "Kebby-kun"...however, she and Mokuba just can't get along. Who will Seto turn to, and can he perhaps turn this hate into... something else? Or, as his charming comp
1. The Beginning of the End

Ieyre: Hey, there everyone! This is my entry to Brood Mayran's fanfiction contest...my very own "wacky couple", Lisa/Mokuba! Never been done before [besides "The Cast Party"...hehehehehe], probably will never be done again...mainly because Lisa is Broodsie's character...I'm just borrowing her for a bit, you see...but anyway, back to the point. In case you've never read Brood's stuff, here's a very brief explanation of Lisa. In "Another Chance at Everything", Brood's story-  
Yami Ieyre: What??? I've had no witticisms for a full 6 lines???  
Ieyre: *Hides "Big book of Witticisms" behind back. It has the huge words "YAMI IEYRE" written on the cover* Guess you're loosing your touch. Anyway, in Brood's story Peggy is hosting a big tournament on another island and all your favs are back (Yugi, Joey, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, Weevil, Mai, Rex, and Seto) as well as some new duelists (Lisa, Amoura). As Yugi and all of his friends are earning diamond chips, Seto is on his own. After making a fire and setting up camp, little Lisa O'Kelly stumbles upon it. She's lost, and needs to find her sister...to make a long story shorter, Seto lets the hyperactive kid join him on his journey and gradually begins to warm up to her ^_^  
Yami Ieyre: BOOOOOOOOORING!  
Ieyre: -_-;;; Well, here's the first chapter. Enjoy, especially you Brood. Oh, and since this is for Brood's contest and she uses Japanese names, I'll be using Japanese names as well (Except Joey- I can't spell "Jonouachi" right for the life of me!)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YGO, don't own Lisa. They're Kazuki Takahashi's and Brood's.  
  
***************************  
  
"Kebby-kun! Oh, KEBBY-KUN!"  
  
Twelve-year-old Lisa O'Kelly ran up the broad steps to the Kaiba Mansion and toppled said sixteen-year-old "Kebby-Kun" over by excessive squeezing.  
  
"...Lisa...I'm...glad...to...see...you, too." Seto Kaiba choked out between hugs.   
  
Against his better judgment, the young CEO had agreed with the scamp's elder sister that she could stay with him in Domino for two weeks. Obviously delighted with the idea (it had probably been hers in the first place), Lisa had gleefully hopped the next plane from Dublin to Japan (paid for by Kaiba Corp.)  
  
"We're gonna have lotsa' fun, aren't we, Kebby-Kun?" Lisa asked, inquisitively staring up at him.  
  
Seto stared stonily back.  
  
"Sure, kid. I'm sure."  
  
The little Irish girl skipped along the marble floors to keep up with her taller caretaker's long strides. Silently he marched along the halls and up and down the long staircases of the beautiful mansion.  
  
"...wow Kebby-kun, that painting is really, really big...how many people did it take to bring it in here? I bet it cost like a bazillion dollars, cause' it's so big an' pretty and...oh! Look at that one! It's just as green as home, just like the moors! I really don't miss home at ALL...I want you to show me the WHOLE city, more than even last time I was here!" Lisa happily chattered into the silence. Enthralled by the giant mansion, she happily bounced along, asking questions about everything.  
  
The young Kaiba smiled in spite of himself. It felt so...right for her to be there. Her boisterous presence seemed so welcoming to him. He supposed it was because he was so used to it, from being around and taking care of Mokuba for so long. And speaking of which...  
  
//Where is that kid??//  
  
Seto had not seen his younger brother since much earlier this morning, long before he had ordered the limo to pick Lisa up from the airport.  
  
//Hmmmmmm...I wonder where he is? He'd better get out here soon and entertain Lisa... There's only so much I can take of this-//  
  
He stopped to catch five or six vases Lisa unconsciously knocked into and straighten an expensive painting she had pushed to the side when she pointed at it, sighing heavily.  
  
//Ah well...he would probably hinder rather than help, anyway.//  
  
As they passed and ajar door, neither Lisa nor the elder Kaiba noticed the large pair of gray eyes staring through the crack.  
  
//The nii-sama stealer is here...Let the fun begin!//  
  
***********************  
  
"...the maids prepare a hot breakfast at 8:45 A.M., so unless you want to prepare YOURSELF a meal, I suggest you get up in time for it. There is no school because of the vacation [Two weeks spring break...don't ask.]...so I probably won't be...TOO busy. No more than usual." [The usual, of course, being on the computer till probably three in the morning. Workaholics Anonymous, anyone O_o?]  
  
Lisa nodded, giggling very child-like.   
  
"Okay Kebby-kun. I'm just gonna go unpack now-"  
  
Lisa opened the door, expecting to simply walk in and perhaps jump on the bed. She did not expect-  
  
"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
To be pelted from above by a bucket of water balloons.  
  
Granted, the balloons were stretched so thinly that they didn't HURT her. The drawback to that was that they had all burst upon impact, leaving one extremely wet little Irish girl. Well, wet on the outside. Inside, she was spitting-fire angry.  
  
"MOKY-CHAN KAIBA!"  
  
The closet door suddenly burst open, and Mokuba Kaiba fell out laughing hysterically. Seto simply stared at Lisa, angry for one of the few moments in her short life. It was a little disturbing, in his opinion, but then...Lisa never got angry with him.  
  
"Lisa...you...shoulda...seen...your...face..." Mokuba gasped between laughs. "It was...PRICELESS!"  
  
After a moment, Mokuba gained control of him again, and stood up and brushed himself off, looking remarkably like his elder brother. "This is pay-back for that Mystical Elf doll incident." He said darkly. "You totally deserve it, too, you know."  
  
Seto sweatdropped. After Mokuba had stepped on and broken her Mystical Elf Doll at Christmas [See, "The Bakura Who Stole Christmas"], Lisa had retaliated by somehow getting hold of one of the boy billionaire's credit cards and ordering 400 Mystical Elf dolls. Which she dumped in Mokuba's bedroom. This was obviously some sort of revenge tactic, and the young Kaiba was very pleased with himself for it.  
  
"I see you're speechless." Mokuba declared victoriously. "Overcome by my ultimate PRANK genius, I suppose." He shot his elder brother a grin and gave him a quick hug before turning to walk off to his room, with extreme superiority.  
  
"MOKY-CHAN KAIBA, WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU, EVEN THE VULTURES WON'T BE ABLE TO PICK YOUR MANGLED BODY!" A shrill Irish voice screamed at his back.  
  
"Nyah, nyah! As if you can catch me!" He turned and gave her a wet raspberry before running off.  
  
"Why you little-get beck here!"  
  
Screaming and carrying on all the wile, both children ran down the halls and banisters, destroying everything in their path. Soon they had both sprinted out of Seto's sight, leaving behind remnants of a once clean hall.  
  
//Dear Lord...this is going to be a long vacation.//  
  
********************  
  
Shortly following the "Water balloon Scandal" [Ten bucks to whoever gets the reference...hehehehe...], 8 earthworms "mysteriously" found their way onto Mokuba's plate of pasta at dinner. Shortly after, 4 frogs apparently jumped off the Kaiba Mansion's grounds and into Lisa's bed. The next morning, Mokuba ran down the stairs to the kitchen, wearing all PINK clothing and very distraught. After his elder brother promised he would go out and buy new things, Seto investigated the subject thoroughly. He discovered that, coincidentally, red dye from the closet next to Lisa's room had been found missing after the maids had done the laundry. Later that morning, when Lisa was taking a shower, Mokuba ran into every bathroom in the house and flushed EVERY toilet.  
  
The pranks were driving Seto insane. Why was it that the two children had seemingly NOTHING in common? Well, almost nothing... Unfortunately for Seto, the only interest that the two shared was in HIM. The both of them absolutely ADORED the young CEO, which lead to yet another problem: "Sibling" rivalry.   
  
"Seto, will you take me out for ice-cream?"  
  
"But Kebby-kun, *I* want to go to the candy store!"  
  
"Ice-cream is closer! Besides, Seto likes it better, anyway!"  
  
"No, candy! He likes CANDY better!"  
  
"Ice-cream!"  
  
"Candy!"  
  
"Ice-cream!"  
  
"Candy!"  
  
"ICE-CREAM!"  
  
"CANDY!"  
  
In actuality, Seto really liked neither of the two sweets, finding them to be "baby food", a fact that both Lisa and Mokuba knew well. But it didn't matter to them. Any excuse to argue was good enough.  
  
It was driving Seto INSANE. Ever since Lisa had arrived, Mokuba had become ten times more needy, which, in Seto's opinion, was because he was jealous of the attention Lisa received from his brother. And Lisa just couldn't STAND that anyone should get attention from HER "Kebby-kun" but HER. Needless to say, it was a no-win situation for our hero.  
  
Speaking of which, Seto was just finishing his incredibly expensive lunch in his dining hall when-  
  
"SEEEETOOO! I want to go to the park, nii-sama!"  
  
"NO! Let's go to the museum, Kebby-kun!"  
  
"Park!"  
  
"Museum!"  
  
Seto sighed. They were starting their old favorite argument again. The "I want to do something with Seto/Kebby-kun" argument. He had practically memorized it by now it was so familiar.  
  
Standing up emotionlessly, the CEO strode past the two arguers (Who were so engrossed in '"Park!" "Museum!"' they actually didn't notice the subject of the argument leave the room) and out the front door. Out of everyone's sight, he quickly dropped the calm demeanor. If examined closely, one would notice the blood shot eyes and the once neatly combed hair hanging unkempt from Seto's head. The poor boy was obviously being driven to the brink of sanity by his loved ones constant feuds and the resulting destruction of his large, clean, and beautiful home.   
  
After walking for a minute or so, Seto stopped in a grassy clearing. Reaching down in the grass for a moment, he pulled a large chain out of the concealed ground and pulled it backward hard and lifting a large piece of earth, revealing a secret staircase hidden underneath the mansion. Quickly he dashed down the broad steps and into a secret library. He swiftly approached the nearest bookshelf and pulled at a large book, which, when pulled, opened up an extremely high-tech security-locked door that scanned the image of one of his large blue eyes and allowed him entrance.   
  
I'd say this guy is pretty paranoid, wouldn't you?  
  
As soon as he stepped into the room, a feminine voice coming from the computer itself stated matter-of-factly:  
  
"Running Computer Identification Protocol. Please state your name."  
  
"Seto Kaiba." He immediately responded.  
  
The computer didn't say anything for a second or two, very unlike itself. Thinking there was something wrong, Seto pressed the volume button to maximum. Then without warning, the speakers of the computer blared out:  
  
"Museum!"  
  
"Park!"  
  
"Museum!"  
  
"PARK!"  
  
Seto actually fell backward in shock, and, thinking that somehow Lisa and Mokuba had miraculously found his hiding place swiveled his head from one side to another. Nothing.  
  
The computer suddenly began to chuckle.  
  
"I had you there, didn't I, boss?" His computer appeared to be grinning, in a kind of digital way.  
  
"You've decided to start playing practical jokes as well?" He shot the screen a death glare. "This is the last thing I need right now."  
  
"Wait till this hits the press, I can see the headline now: 'Seto Kaiba, computer genius and CEO of his own company, Champion of Duel monsters...Bested by his own computer'."  
  
"Not amusing in the slightest."  
  
"You're just mad because you don't like loosing or looking foolish. Ever." The computer laughed again.  
  
"...I've created a monster." He responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Made in her creator's image, Dr. Frankenstein."   
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
After the usual banter he began typing stonily, but with great speed, on some sort of dull business document. He kept making mistakes and it was clear, at least to his computer, that he needed to find a solution to his current problem of arguing children before he could concentrate on work again.  
  
"Is something on your mind?" she began hesitantly.  
  
"...Hn..."  
  
"I assume that's a yes..."  
  
"Hn." He grunted again at her, with apparent disinterest.  
  
"...It's Lisa and Mokuba fighting, isn't it?" she asked, evidently with concern from the bottom of her circuits.   
  
He looked up and sighed for about the 8th time that day.  
  
"...Yes. Their fighting is wearing me so thinly...I don't think I can take another two weeks of this. They'll drive me insane!"  
  
"With you, it doesn't take much."   
  
Once again, he shot her the death glare.  
  
"AND for once in my life," He began again irritably, "I really have no idea what to do about it!"  
  
"Oh, please... 'For once in your life'...you've been completely clue-less so many times it's not even-"   
  
She was silenced quickly by the pair of large pliers and huge computer Seto pulled out, as if to threaten her.  
  
"Touchy, touchy. Well, to any extent, I think I may have a solution to your problem."  
  
"Really?" He perked up. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm quite sure that I, being a computer, do not understand human emotions enough to be able to solve this apparent fighting problem Lisa and Mokuba have with each other."  
  
Seto nodded. This seemed a reasonable assumption.  
  
"So as I see it..." She trailed off. "There's only one sure-fire solution."  
  
"And what mind that be?" Seto asked impatiently. Her stalling was really irritating him now.  
  
She made the appearance of grinning once again.  
  
"You'll have to go to Yugi Mouto for help."  
  
**********************************  
  
Ieyre: So, there ends chapter one!  
Yami Ieyre: This is really long for one of your stories...I'm kinda surprised.  
Ieyre: I felt I needed a drawn out first chapter...so, Broodsie, what did you think of it? The romance comes later...but it does come...hehehehehe...  
Yami Ieyre: *jumps away* That laugh is friken' creepy!  
Ieyre: What, THIS laugh...hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe-  
Yami Ieyre: Make it stop! Dear Ra, make it stop!  
Ieyre:-hehehehehehehehehehehe *continues on for some time*  
Yami Ieyre: When will the pain end????  
Ieyre: NEVER!  
Yami Ieyre: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *5 hours later* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-hey, where did the laughter go?  
Ieyre: *yawns* I got bored with it a while ago.  
Yami Ieyre: Oh.  
Ieyre: Well, anyway...gotta go! See ya'll later! Ciao!   
Yami Ieyre: Bye...or whatever. 


	2. Computers that know WAY too much for the...

Ieyre: Hey again!  
Yami Ieyre: *mumbles something unintelligible*  
Ieyre:......Right. Well, here's chapter two of "The Kawaii Clash"  
Yami Ieyre: *continues mumbling*  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Period.  
  
************************  
  
Seto Kaiba had just stormed into his computer lab.  
  
"I can't believe it! The nerve! Neither one would listen to me!"  
  
"I hate to say, 'I told you so' but I-"  
  
"Oh, shut it before I'm forced to tear out your circuits one by one!"  
  
Once again, Seto was relaying events of the Kaiba household to his computer, "affectionately" nicknamed his "A.I" [Ieyre: That's Artificial Intelligence, for all you bakas out there...]  
  
"Why so reluctant to admit the truth?" she asked cockily. Nothing pleased this machine more than one-upping her creator, boss, and best friend.  
  
"Because it's not, 'the truth'!" Seto fumed in response.  
  
It was the third day of Lisa's visit, and things had not calmed down in any sense of the word...in fact, things appeared to be "just getting started".  
  
"So, what happened with Mokuba?"  
  
"I don't care to explain it. Just replay the security tape of hallway 8, floor 4-"  
  
"...Outside Lisa's room...?"  
  
"Yes...it was so...strange. Sometimes I just fail to understand eleven-year-old logic, I swear...I was never like this...!"  
  
The tape began to play back.  
  
#TAPE#  
  
Eleven twenty-five AM. Hallway-8. Floor-4.  
  
Mokuba was positioned just outside of Lisa's room, with a giant, brightly colored plastic gun under his right arm. A slight stirring could be heard within the room (undoubtedly Lisa planning her next assault upon "Moky-Chan")  
  
"Mokuba...might I inquire as to why you are sitting outside our guest's room?" The emotionless voice of his brother inquired from behind his back.  
  
"That's simple enough...I'm waiting for Lisa to get out here so I can pelt her with foam darts." Mokuba's gaze didn't leave the door.  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed at his brother's response.  
  
"Can't you even TRY to get along with her? Why do you dislike her so much anyway? She's not really THAT unlike you." Even the "Great" Seto Kaiba was unable to disguise his frustration.  
  
"I just don't like her, okay?" Mokuba responded very quickly, as if to try and hide something in his voice.  
  
"You must have SOME reason, kid. She really doesn't take up much more of my time than YOU do, so that isn't it. What is it?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Is it-?"  
  
"Seto, I don't want to talk about this anymore!" Mokuba hissed and stood up, pushing his elder brother out of the room.  
  
Was this Seto's imagination...or was his baby brother BLUSHING?  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now go away, Nii-sama! You'll alert Lisa-Chan...I mean, that GIRL you brought into our house, of my presence!"  
  
"Mokuba-"  
  
"OkayI'llseeyouatdinnerSetobye!" The door slammed in his face.  
  
#END TAPE#  
  
The computer room was silent for a second or two.  
  
"So THAT'S how it went with Mokuba. What about Lisa?" Seto choose not to answer that question. "Fine. But you know I'll find out any way. I can simply look through all the security tapes. It'd be a cinch-"  
  
"Hallway 3. Floor 2." He answered finally. His voice sounded peculiarly higher than usual.   
  
"Good. I know it can't be THAT bad. She probably has more sense than Mokuba. She told you why she fights with Mokuba, right?"  
  
"...Oh, you'll love this..." His speech lapsed back into it's usual unemotional stupor, as if he was excepting some sort of cruel fate or such...AI just couldn't understand human emotion at times...  
  
"Whatever." The screen flickered as she played the tape.  
  
#TAPE#  
  
Lisa ran down a hallway after Mokuba's retreating back. Swiftly a firm hand clamped down on her smaller shoulder.  
  
"Wha? Oh, hi Kebby-kun!" Lisa squeaked. Seto rolled his obviously, but she didn't seem to notice as she squeezed him to death.  
  
"Lisa, MUST you always call me that?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I, it's your name, isn't it?" Seto sighed at the little girl's persistence.  
  
"Whatever...Lisa, I need to ask you a question."  
  
"What is it, Kebby-kun?" Lisa widened her gray eyes, if possible, even more.  
  
"Lisa...what do you feel about...that is, do you...have an, er...what do you THINK of-" Seto started.  
  
"Say no more, Kebby-kun...I know exactly what you're trying to say...you don't need to hide it any more..." Seto stared at her...what was she talking about? "I...I didn't know you felt that way, Kebby-kun...I didn't know you cared for me so...I...um, feel the same way..." Lisa blushed deeply and edged closer to him, batting her eyelashes widely [Yami Ieyre: Sounds like what Ieyre would do...ow! That HURTS!]   
  
Many thoughts flitted through Seto's head, many of which involved suicide (coincidentally). But the biggest thought was something like-  
  
//.... Damn...I've got a delusion-filled, head-strong twelve-year-old who thinks I love her on my hands...oh crap...//  
  
"Lisa, I was talking about Mokuba...MOKUBA."  
  
"Oh, Kebby-kun...you don't need to be SHY." She giggled again, edging ever closer.  
  
"..." Seto decided it was time to make a quick getaway just about then.  
  
"But Kebby-kun, where are you going? We haven't professed our true feelings for each other yet! You haven't asked me to marry you!" The Irish lilt followed him down the hallway.  
  
"...Work...I've got...work..."   
  
The best alibi he could think of.  
  
#END TAPE#  
  
The room was once again silent. And then-  
  
"Woah, quite the player, aren't you, boss?"  
  
"Excuse me?" He waved the pliers threateningly, once again.  
  
"Nothing...well, this doesn't look good. You talking to them had absolutely no affect, apart from Lisa thinking that you want to marry her and Mokuba displaying pre-adolescence guardian-shun. Therefore, I bring up what I said before. Asking Yugi's the only way."   
  
"But think how it'll make me LOOK. Me, crawling back to them with a plea for help is so...PATHETIC! I won't reduce myself to that, not for anything."  
  
"Can't you forget about your pride for ONCE? Your very SANITY'S at stake!"  
  
"...I don't know of what you speak."  
  
"Boss, I've known you for my entire existence. You created me, programmed me, and DESIGNED me. I KNOW what you become under a great deal of pressure."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"My point being that you're a nervous wreck compared to the normal, Lisa vs. Mokuba FREE Seto Kaiba!"  
  
"Perhaps...perhaps you're right."  
  
"As for Yugi...from what you've told about him and my personal observation, the boy THRIVES on helping people, especially those he considers his friends. And let's face it, he considers you a friend no matter what you think or say to him."  
  
He nodded forcefully.  
  
"As I see it, Yugi and his friends can act as...mediators...between Lisa and Mokuba, and help solve this little "problem" of theirs. Being the "children-loving" people they are, order should be restored to the Kaiba mansion in about a day."  
  
At that thought, Seto's eyes closed in bliss. Even HE could not resist the idea of peace and quiet.  
  
"Fine. With no other options-"  
  
"-Excluding Domino Insane Asylum." She appeared to grin once more.  
  
"EXCLUDING DOMINO INSANE ASYLUM," he repeated loudly, as if to shut her up. "I have no choice but to...gotoYugiforhelp." He spoke the last part very quickly, as if not to hear it himself.  
  
"What was that?" Her mocking voice sounded.  
  
"Go. To. Yugi. For. Help." He gritted his teeth.  
  
"Awww...I knew you'd come round eventually."  
  
"I see, a psychic computer, eh? Perhaps you should think about talk shows as a career." He shot back.  
  
"Tou-shey." [Ieyre: Can't spell it, sorry.]  
  
"I'm very flattered. Really." He responded dryly, and returned to his work. Yugi could wait, but the stock could not. Lisa and Mokuba were really bringing him down...  
  
//We went another two points lower...kuso!//  
  
[Ieyre: Where does the Workaholics Anonymous meet again?]  
  
************************  
  
//I can't believe I'm doing this...// Seto stood outside the ominous (or at least to him) Kame Game Shop. //God...I seem to be thinking that a lot lately...// Seto sweatdropped. //Well, here goes nothing.// Then, swiftly yet silently, he opened the door to the shop and heard the light tinkle of the bell.  
  
"May I help you?" Solomon [Can't spell Sugarouto or whatever it is...] Mouto's cheerful voice asked. The old man stood at the counter and there was no one else at the store. "Seto...Seto Kaiba?" His cheerful smile faded a bit. He wasn't one to hold grudges, but...  
  
"Er...hello, Mr. Mouto...is...is Yugi here?" He started uncomfortably, something he rarely did.  
  
Mr. Mouto stared momentarily at the boy, as if searching for some kind of malice in his face. Apparently finding none, he spoke slowly in response.  
  
"Yes, He's upstairs with Anzu, Honda, Ryou and Joey..."  
//Damn...I was hoping he wasn't here...the Mutt will lord this over me for the rest of my life...//  
  
"...I think they're playing video games...shall I tell him you're here?" He questioned with the ever-calculating look on his face.  
  
"...Yes. Yes...please."  
  
"Fine then, Seto. I'll go tell him and the others...what shall I say you're here for?" Secretly Mr. Mouto only wanted to know himself and doubted Yugi and co. cared. Perhaps the selfish boy he had once known HAD changed.  
  
"It's a personal matter." He said with finality.  
  
"Ah. I see. I'll go tell him, then."  
  
Mr. Mouto thoughtfully climbed the stairs to his grandson's room. What DID the young Kaiba really want?  
  
"WAHOO! I win again!"  
  
"Only cause you cheated, Joey."  
  
"Did not, Honda! I won fair and square!"  
  
"Wanna bet, cheater boy?"  
  
"That's it, you're cruising for a bruising!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Joey and Honda, after having a small dispute over who had won a PS2 game, were now wrestling on the couch. Yugi, Anzu, and Ryou were looking on, ever so slightly amused.  
  
There was a light knock on the door.  
  
"Yugi, it's me, grandpa. Open the door, would you please?"  
  
"Sure grandpa. Here." Yugi opened the door for his grandfather, who stepped into the room, laughing slightly at the sight of Joey and Honda.  
  
"They never give up, do they? Yugi, I came up because you have a visitor downstairs waiting."  
  
"Really, Grandpa? I wasn't expecting anyone...Honda, Joey stop fighting."  
  
Joey looked up from his headlock and let go, dumping Honda ungracefully on the floor.  
  
"Who is it, Gramps?" He asked, curiously.  
  
"You'll see. I'll send them up." He walked out of the room again, waving bye to the 5 teens.  
  
"Who could it be?" Anzu wondered aloud.  
  
"Yes, who is it, do you think?" Ryou agreed.  
  
Everyone heard steps up the stairs, quick and precise. They stopped with amazing precision, almost like a machine.  
  
Three knocks sounded on the door, and it creaked open. Two blue eyes, a head of neatly combed brown hair, and tall, slim body appeared in the doorway.  
  
"...Hello Yugi...may I...er...come in...please?" Seto Kaiba asked, glancing around at the Duel Monster's Posters on the walls and Yugi's four friends sitting in a circle on the floor.  
  
"KAIBA?" Joey yelped. "What're YOU doing here?"  
  
He turned to face Joey and recognized the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Why waste it?  
  
"You know Joey..." His face twisted into a smirk. "That yapping really suits you. Maybe you should walk on all fours from now on."  
  
"Why I outta-LET ME AT HIM!" Honda and Ryou had to, not for the first time, restrain Joey from lunging at Seto.  
  
"So now you go OUT of your way to insult us, Kaiba?" Anzu angrily asked, standing up. "You stuck up little-"  
  
"I didn't come here to start a fight or rile the Chihuahua up. He doesn't HAVE to take the bait anyway, you know. Besides, I have better things to do than waste my time disheveling Joey's ego. I consider it more of a recreational sport."  
  
Anzu snorted in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, really Mr. CEO? Than why DID you come?"  
  
Seto sank to the floor, dejectedly. Here was the moment of humiliation (In his mind), so it was best gotten over with.  
  
"Because...because, as much as I HATE to admit it, Anzu...I need you, Yugi's, and the rest of your pathetic friends' help."  
  
**************************  
  
Ieyre: Happy trails, everyone! Look for a new chapter VERY soon.  
Yami Ieyre: Ms. Procrastination, thy name is Ieyre.  
Ieyre: *glares* I hate you. *Doesn't really, just likes saying it*  
Yami Ieyre: I know you do ^_^  
Ieyre:.........R&R, everyone. 


	3. Anzu, Queen of matchmakers?

Ieyre: Here's chapter 3...this is where it gets interesting...  
Yami Ieyre: It gets interesting? Who would have thought?  
Ieyre: Ignoring you.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Period.  
  
*********  
  
"...So you're telling us that you think WE can somehow miraculously stop Mokuba and Lisa from killing each other?"  
  
Twenty minutes after he walked in, everyone was informed of the developments at Seto's mansion. With great detail and articulation, the young CEO spelled things out for the 5 teens.  
  
"...Yes. Though coming to YOU was not my first choice..." He answered. "It...it wasn't even my idea." He added, half to himself.  
  
"Oh REALLY?" Joey grinned. "Whose was it, then?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
//Oh, crap...saying my computer forced me to sounds so pathetic...//  
  
"...an associate...of mine's." He finished lamely.  
  
Joey lost interest immediately, as Yugi, Anzu, Bakura, and Honda all sat, pondering Kaiba's request.  
  
"Oh, whatever..." Joey jumped back onto the couch.  
  
"...So, are you going to help me?" Seto asked briskly after a moment of silence. "If you don't want to you don't have to, you know. I only thought that since you like Mokuba you'd want to help him sort out his odd dislike for Lisa." Seto narrowed his eyes.  
  
Yugi looked up, momentarily stunned.  
  
"Wha? Oh...Kaiba, of COURSE I'll help you!" He smiled warmly. "I'm glad you came to us...I was just asking my Yami what he thought we should do. He says...you should...eh..." Yugi sweatdropped. "...Hold a great party and invite all of us..."  
  
"How the hell is that supposed to help me???"  
  
"I have no idea...he claims that you should do it in return for our help because you can afford it and everyone else in this room is flat broke..."  
  
Anzu, Joey, and Honda sweatdropped at the comment. Sometimes Yugi could be SO naïve.   
  
"WHA?"  
  
Ryou sat up suddenly and muttered loud enough for everyone to hear,  
  
"Yami, I don't think that's going to help Kaiba-YAMI!"  
  
"What's up, Ryou?" asked Honda with concern.  
  
"Kaiba, my Yami wants me to convey this message to you," Ryou sighed. " 'Put both brats in a pit and have them fight to the death over one steak. Whoever survives gets let out. Only one brat left, problem solved.'" Ryou sighed again. "I don't know where he gets these ideas, honestly...Yami, that's barbaric!"  
  
Seto stared very seriously at Ryou for a moment.  
  
"Ryou...your Yami is very disturbed. Get help."   
  
Yugi, Joey, Honda, and Ryou sweatdropped at the deadpan CEO.   
  
"I can't believe you...you boys! The problem is so SIMPLE!"  
  
Anzu had remained silent for quite a while, and everyone (with the exception of Seto) was wondering what she was thinking about.  
  
"Don't you guys get it?" She demanded.  
  
"Uh...get what? Oh, I'm confused!" Joey banged his head against a chair as if to boost his concentration level.  
  
"When are you not, Joey? You know, they say Chihuahuas become disoriented easily. That would explain a lot." Seto smirked tauntingly.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
Seto ignored him. "So, tell me the incredibly obvious solution, oh wise Anzu Mazaki."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"It's staring you guys right in the face: MOKUBA HAS A CRUSH ON LISA!"  
  
*************  
  
Silence.  
  
"Excuse me... 'crush'?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "Why would one surmise THAT from the evidence given?"  
  
"Haven't YOU ever had a crush on a girl?" Anzu asked.  
  
"No. Members of the opposite sex are worthless." Seto morosely replied.  
  
"HEY!!" Anzu stood up threateningly.  
  
"Don't be so damn righteous...members of MY sex are worthless as well."  
  
"...do you like anything?"   
  
"Myself, Mokuba, Duel Monsters and dueling, my company, computers..." He trailed off. "...That's about it. Now, back to the subject at hand-Mokuba...who OBVIOUSLY does NOT like Lisa."   
  
"Oh, please. You don't know anything about human nature, do you? Haven't you ever heard of reverse psychology?"  
  
Seto nodded, still dubious of where she was going with this.  
  
"When a person-particularly pre-adolescents-has feelings for another, often they don't know how else but to get their feelings across but by showering the object of their affections with negative attention."  
  
"Uh, English, please?" Joey scratched his head. [Ieyre: English, Japanese. Same difference.]  
  
"Okay, baka, let me spell it out for you: When a kid likes a girl he bothers her and bugs her and tries to get a rise out of her, because he is too embarrassed to be nice to her." Anzu flashed the victory sign.  
  
"Wow Anzu, you've really been paying attention to that new psychology class, haven't you? That's really neat..." Yugi smiled at her [Ieyre: That smile that makes fan girls go,"KAWAAAAAI!"], impressed.  
  
"Well, I guess..." She blushed lightly and winked in return [Anzu/Yugi-ness...I make myself sick...]. This obvious display of affection disgusted other parties in the room, namely Joey, who proceeded to mock-vomit.  
  
"So you think this "reverse psychology" concept refers to my brother, do you? Don't you think he's too smart for that? If he really did like Lisa then he would be able to tell her. Mokuba's no idiot." Seto seethed.  
  
"Face it, Kaiba, your brother isn't really like you in that respect. He's a normal eleven-year-old...he does normal things. You don't see him talking about stock options, business associates and gross domestic product, do you?"  
  
"Speaking of which, the stocks down. I need to pull some strings with McDonald's...you think screaming children would buy the garbage they serve there if it came with a Duel Monster's figurine?"  
  
"See?" Anzu stuck out her hand, gesturing towards him. "Case in point-all he ever thinks about is his work!"  
  
"Joey would go into a McDonald's and get a REBD toy TODAY if he could." Honda grinned.  
  
"Hey! Why is everyone in here against me???"  
  
Anzu rolled her eyes AGAIN. "My point is, Mokuba is more concentrated on 11-year-old things then you are on 16-year-old things. Which would explain why he has a crush on Lisa."  
  
"So if he really does..." Ryou started, "How will that help us?"  
  
"Simple." Anzu beamed. "We set them up."  
  
******************  
  
Silence. Once again.  
  
"Anzu, I think you've be reading WAY too many romance novels..." Joey stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
" 'Set up' an 11 and 12-year-old?!? That has to be the stupidest idea I have ever heard!" Seto turned red.  
  
"But it's so ROMANTIC..." Anzu swooned, blushing and giggling. "Honestly, Kaiba you don't know anything about the joys of romance, do you?"  
  
"I don't think I ever WANT to..." The CEO said, disgusted.  
  
"But if they do end up...dating, or whatever it is kids do, then they won't be fighting." Yugi pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, they'll be smooching, no fighting!" Joey agreed.  
  
"It seems pretty logical..." Ryou admitted. "But how one would go about it is beyond me..."  
  
"Who doesn't love a CHALLENGE?" said Honda heroically.  
  
At that moment, Seto realized something.  
  
//Lisa...she DFENATELY doesn't care for Mokuba, even if he REALLY DOES care for her...//  
  
"It won't work." He said immediately.  
  
"Huh?" Honda scratched his head.  
  
"I said, it won't work."  
  
"Why not?" Anzu asked, curiously.  
  
"Because Lisa doesn't like Mokuba."  
  
"How do YOU know?" Joey answered slyly.  
  
"Because she likes-" He stopped short. "...someone else."  
  
"Really...And who, pray tell, is this?" asked Joey, grinning. He already suspected who it was Lisa had feelings for, but wanted to drag out his fun  
  
"...No one you know..."  
  
"Is that so? Then, what, may I ask is...THIS?"  
  
Deftly and smoothly Joey snatched the corner of a piece of paper sticking out of Seto's jacket. Smoothing out the letter with a look of triumph, he began to read aloud.   
  
"'Dear Kebby-kun,'...woah, Kaiba, she already has a pet-name for you? You like to go fast, don't you?" He pulled the letter just out of the blushing Kaiba's reach. "'Words cannot describe how much I love you in my little beating Irish heart and soul and mind. I know you were just playing hard to get before and that you really feel the same way for me when you asked me how I felt about-'"  
  
Seto jumped on top of Joey and wrestled the letter out of his grips, still blushing like mad. Everyone else in the room was laughing hysterically, most of all Joey.  
  
Tears streaming down his face, Joey, still laughing, found words.  
  
"She...seems a bit...young for you, Kaiba...I know they say that...rich guys can have whoever they want, but..."  
  
"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Seto yelled, but everyone else seemed   
  
Seto quickly regained his cold composure and coolly tore the pink letter in half. After a moment or so, the rest of the room also returned to normal, the Kaiba glaring daggers at the lot of them.  
  
"So, this is why you didn't want us to set Lisa and Mokuba up..." Joey winked roguishly. "I didn't think you had it in you, Kaiba my man..."  
  
"For the last time, I DO NOT LOVE LISA! She only THINKS I do because of a misunderstanding and now she keeps sending me these annoying, pre-teen LOVE NOTES!"  
  
"Consider yourself lucky: Joey couldn't get a love note from an infant, let alone someone who can actually WRITE." Honda said cheeringly.  
  
"That helps, Hiroto. Really." Seto responded coldly.  
  
"That's a LIE!" Joey glared at Honda.  
  
"This is all the more reason that we should SET THEM UP." Anzu said. "Then Lisa will stop showering you with all this unwanted attention AS WELL as Mokuba and Lisa getting along. It's killing two birds with one stone."  
  
Seto thought for a second.  
  
"Ryou, what was your idea again?"  
  
"KAIBA!"  
  
"Alright, alright...I agree to your terms. But Anzu...are you sure you know what you're doing?" He asked uneasily.  
  
"Oh, SURE! I've set up TONS of people before! Just ask Yugi...I'm a GREAT matchmaker...no one I've set up has ever broken up before!" Anzu beamed confidently. "You don't have a thing to worry about."  
  
Seto sweatdropped.  
  
//Why do I have the feeling I'm only digging myself deeper?// He thought.  
  
******************  
  
Ieyre: Because this is my semi-Seto-torture fic, that's why, Kaiba-boy!  
Yami Ieyre: You're never gonna finish this in time, you do know that aibou...  
Ieyre: I might, there are only two more chapters...besides, no one even said the story had to be finished.  
Yami Ieyre: But you've already done 5000 words and I have yet to see a single bit of Lisa/Mokuba fluff *sweatdrop*  
Ieyre: That only comes at chapter 5, Yami!  
Yami Ieyre: Oh...well, whatever. Everyone else is ten times better than you, anyway, so it doesn't matter.  
Ieyre: *glares* R&R everyone! ~Ciao~!  
Yami Ieyre: Yeah, what she said. 


	4. Met and Bet

Ieyre: Here we go! Chapter 4!!!!!!!!  
Yami Ieyre: *grins* So, aibou...HOW many Valentines did you get?  
Ieyre: *blushes* None of your business.  
Yami Ieyre: *coughzerocough*  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Period.  
  
************************  
  
"This is the stupidest-"  
  
"Shut UP, Kaiba! Now, which room is Mokuba's?"  
  
"Gee, maybe that one that says, 'Mokuba' on the door."  
  
"Must you be so insufferable?"  
  
"Yes, Anzu. I must."  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Is this door unlocked? Or is Mokuba as paranoid as his older brother?"  
  
"Funny...yes, it's unlocked."  
  
"Good...Stage one is underway..."  
  
**********************  
  
Mokuba ran into his room and slammed the door, angrily.  
  
//I can't believe her! That girl...! She's so...all she ever does is try and make my life miserable! She is...she is kinda cute, though...wait, what am I thinking? It's Lisa-chan...I mean, Lisa! All she ever does is flirt with Seto and-wait, what's that?//  
  
On Mokuba's desk next to a stack of papers was a small, pink note. Uneasily, he walked over to it and read aloud:  
  
"Dear Mokuba,  
I've admired you from afar for such a long time but I don't know how to tell you how I feel. You are really sweet, smart, and cute, but the way you always treat me, I think you hate me-"  
  
//Could it be...who I think it is?? //  
  
"-I've finally worked up the courage to tell you just how I feel, so please meet me at the south lawn next to the angel statue in the garden at exactly 7 P.M. Love, Your Secret Admirer."  
  
//My...my secret admirer? It couldn't be...could it?//  
  
*********************  
  
Lisa strode coyly into her room, smiling to herself.  
  
//That'll teach Moky-chan to mess with me...hey, what's this?//  
  
Quickly she snatched up the light blue letter and examined it carefully before reading aloud to herself slowly.  
  
"Dear Lisa-chan,  
You are really sweet and a great duelist, but it's so hard for me to tell you how I feel. I've never seen such a pretty girl, with such charming gray eyes. Please meet me at the south lawn next to the angel statue in the garden at exactly 7 P.M. Love, Your Secret Admirer."  
  
//Kebby-kun! Could it be him...or is it someone else...?//  
  
*********************  
  
Anzu closed the door behind her and faced Seto, who was sitting stiffly on a chair, arms crossed.  
  
"Well?" He asked crossly.  
  
"Done. They both got the letters." Anzu smiled. "They were received well, as a matter of fact."  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What, you spied on them? I never expected Anzu Mazaki could be so devious...I suppose appearances CAN be deceiving." He grimaced ruefully.  
  
"I thought YOU of all people would be proud." She shot back. "Anyway, they're going to meet at 7 at that angel statue on your south lawn."  
  
"Psh. I still say this won't work."  
  
"You really think it won't work, eh?" A little light bulb seemed to appear over Anzu's head and she grinned devilishly.  
  
"What are you smiling about, now?" Seto demanded.  
  
"What say you to a little wager...a bet, per say?" She asked, offhandedly.  
  
"...What kind of bet?" He asked, slowly.  
  
"Simple. If this doesn't work, I'll do whatever you say for a week..."  
  
"And?" Seto's eyes narrowed.  
  
"If it DOES work, you have to do everything *I* say for a week."  
  
"..."  
  
"What, scared?" She asked, smugly. "I knew it..."  
  
"Fine." Seto responded quickly. "If I win, you'll do whatever I say, and if you win I'll do what you say." He pointed a finger at her. "Now, we shake on it to close the deal."  
  
Determinedly, both shook hands, gripping perhaps a bit too hard.  
  
"You're on!"   
  
********************  
  
Mokuba adjusted his coat nervously, standing in front of the mirror, observing himself.  
  
//That looks pretty good...I wish I could've asked Seto for help, but what would he say? Besides, what does he know about anonymous love letters, anyway? It's not like he's ever liked a girl...//  
  
He glanced at his watch, worriedly.  
  
//Ten to...I'd better go...the south lawn's pretty far away...//  
  
With that he walked out the bedroom door.  
  
*******************  
  
Lisa glanced over the blue letter for the ten-millionth time.  
  
//7 o'clock...south lawn...angel statue.//  
  
Carefully she smoothed the folds of her blue skirt and twirled her hair, which she had let down.  
  
//Ten to 7...I'd better go...//  
  
Gleefully she skipped out the door, small purse in tow.  
  
*******************  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Lisa and Mokuba both entered the garden from opposite directions, and were slowly encroaching upon each other as they made their way across the dark grounds. Slowly approaching the angel statue...slowly but surely, until both were on opposite sides of it...both moving their heads around the bend until...  
  
"AHH!"  
  
Both shocked at seeing the other, the two jumped back in shock, Lisa falling over. Mokuba was nearly speechless, agape at Lisa's appearance.  
  
//It IS her...I can't believe it...//  
  
"Lisa...it was you that wrote the note?" Mokuba's asked unsurly.  
  
"The note? What do you mean-?"  
  
He pulled the note out of his pocket and pushed it into her hand. Her gray eyes flitted across the page.  
  
"Because...Lisa, I want you to know that...that I feel the same way. I've liked you...I've liked you a lot since I met you but I...well, I know you like Seto so much..." He blushed scarlet. "I was...a little jealous of him...so I played all those nasty tricks on you to get your attention, and...Lisa, does this mean you...you like me too?"  
  
Wordlessly she handed her own note to him, eyes lowered.  
  
"What...what is this?"  
  
"I found it in my room, Moky-chan. Someone put notes in both our rooms..."  
  
"You mean you...you didn't write the note, Lisa?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
Mokuba dropped both the notes, mouth hanging open. Large tears formed in his round and innocent eyes.  
  
"You...you only came cause' you thought my brother wrote this, didn't you? You don't...you don't really like me at ALL!" Mokuba turned away, tears running freely down his cheeks. "You HATE ME!" He sat down on the ground, dejectedly.  
  
Lisa kneeled down behind him, touching his shoulder gently.  
  
"I've told you how I feel and you...you don't even care! I've...I've totally made a fool of myself!" He cried into his knees. "You probably think I'm such a jerk for all the mean pranks I pulled on you and now I'm an idiot as well!"  
  
Gently she pulled him around and brought her face right up to his.  
  
"Moky-chan, don't say such things about yourself! You're not stupid or mean or a jerk at all!"  
  
He sniffled.  
  
"Really? I'm not?" Mokuba wiped his nose with his sleeve.  
  
"Of course not! You're sweet, and nice and really smart as well! I could've NEVER rigged up that bucket of water balloons like you did!"  
  
"You think I'm...sweet?" He asked with surprise.  
  
"Yeah, I really do. And you know what else..."  
  
//He's not Kebby-kun, but...what the heck!//  
  
She kissed him lightly on the lips for several seconds before pulling apart and giving him a soft hug.  
  
"You're really cute, too."   
  
*******************  
  
"So, what, you can eavesdrop on them when they get the notes but not when they actually meet each other? What's the point?" Seto asked, bored.  
  
"Kaiba, you know how wrong it would be to watch them meet? It's like...like reality television, that's what!" Anzu scoffed. "It's just not RIGHT to watch other people's business!"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
"Please...people watch me all the time...damned paparazzi." He swore under his breath.  
  
"Honestly...I'm gonna call Yugi, Joey, Honda and Ryou, okay? They wanted to see how things turned out, and besides, you'll have to do everything I say soon anyway."  
  
"Ha, dream on. Call your stupid friends already."  
  
With great superiority, she began to dial Yugi's phone number.  
  
**************  
  
"Lisa-chan?" Mokuba asked the Lisa in his arms [Ieyre: They're doing NOTHING DIRTY you hentais!]  
  
"Yes, Moky-chan?" Lisa asked sleepily.  
  
"Who was it that set us up?"  
  
"Well, I have a theory...I think it was Kebby-kun."  
  
"SETO?? He would NEVER think up an idea like this!"  
  
"I think he did it with someone else, actually. Can you think of anyone...?"  
  
Mokuba thought for a moment.  
  
"Sounds like something Anzu would think of. Yup, definitely her and the rest of Yugi-tachi."  
  
"Good. You see, I was thinking...why don't we mess with them a bit for revenge on trying to set us up? They did it totally behind our backs and all...shouldn't they get a taste of our...pranking prowess?" She giggled, pleased with herself.  
  
Mokuba grinned mischievously at her.  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
*******************  
  
Ieyre: Awwww...so cute!   
Yami Ieyre: Sickening and farfetched, if you ask me. The only thing that makes me happy is the thought of Kaiba having to do everything Anzu says for a week...*grins evilly*  
Ieyre: *sweatdrop* Um, right...well, stay tuned for the conclusion to "The Kawaii Clash"! Bye guys!   
Yami Ieyre: Whatever... 


	5. All's well that ends well, except for Se...

Ieyre: Yay, the final chapter. It's been surreal, folks.  
Yami Ieyre: Now, Kaiba torture for ALL! Bwahahahahahahaha!  
Ieyre: *sweatdrop* It's not THAT funny...oh, and Mokuba/Lisa fluff...you got to love it!  
Yami Ieyre: SURE you do...so, to the disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Period.  
  
******************  
  
"Moky-chan, be careful with those! This has to be just PERFECT." Lisa directed Mokuba.  
  
"Yeah, I get it...well, I suppose this ought to do it." Mokuba made final adjustments to their "masterpiece".  
  
"That's great, Moky-chan!" She glomped him happily. Mokuba blushed furiously. "You must be almost as smart as Kebby-kun!"   
  
"No, I'm really not..." He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.  
  
"It's PERFECT! And soon we'll be able to test it out..."  
  
Mokuba and Lisa both grinned at the thought.  
  
*****************  
  
"I can't believe just Kaiba and Mokuba live in this HUGE palace. Why is HE so lucky?" Joey complained, dragging his feet along the expensive carpets of the Kaiba Mansion. Anzu had called him, Honda, Ryou, and Yugi after she and Seto had delivered the notes to Lisa and Mokuba. She told them to come over so they could all see if the plan worked.  
  
"Joey, don't forget that Kaiba works hard to maintain his company and he EARNS all of his money." Yugi pointed out, as they made their way to the room the butler had told them.  
  
"Plus Kaiba is about ten times smarter than Joey." Honda smirked. "So of course he is ten times more successful."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Guys, I think this is the room." He said, sighing at the constantly squabbling Honda and Joey.  
  
"Are you in there, Kaiba? Anzu?" Yugi called through the door. It opened to reveal Anzu's face, smiling.  
  
"Oh, hi guys! Come in...We were just waiting for you to get here so we can go see if my plan worked. Not that there's any question." She boasted.  
  
"I can't believe you call ME smug, Mazaki." Said a familiar voice dryly from behind Anzu.  
  
"Kaiba, that you?" Honda asked through the door.  
  
"The one and only. Anzu, let them in the room. There's a draft."  
  
Anzu rolled here eyes.  
  
"Fine, fine. Guys, come in." Anzu stepped aside to let them in.  
  
"Wow...what a nice room..." Ryou said admiringly.  
  
"This is just a guest room...the best rooms are on the 6th floor." Seto replied tonelessly.  
  
"You mean...this is one of THE SMALL rooms?" Joey scoffed, looked at his luxurious surroundings.  
  
"Yes. It just made an appropriate base of operations for this." Seto turned around to reveal several television screens. "You see, this PATICULAR guest room happens to have these monitors in it...so we can see whether or not the plan worked from here..." He trailed off.  
  
"Then why do we need to 'go see' like Anzu said?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, Neither Lisa nor Mokuba has turned up on the screens, which leads me to believe that both are-"  
  
"...Still outside?" Honda finished helpfully.  
  
"...Up to something..." Seto corrected, darkly.  
  
"You're just paranoid." Scolded Anzu. "They're obviously just still outside, undoubtedly getting along brilliantly. Maybe talking about something incredibly ROMANTIC." She gushed, her eyes turning into giant hearts at the thought.   
  
"Yeah...yeah, what do you think they're doing, plotting against us?" Joey joked, grinning at Seto.  
  
Seto didn't respond at first.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." He muttered, and swept from the room, closely followed by everyone else.  
  
**********************  
  
It took them almost 10 minutes to get to the south lawn's main door, everyone talking at once. Seto and Anzu shushed them instantly.  
  
"Shhh...follow us..." Anzu hissed.  
  
From outside, two voices were heard, faintly at first, but with growing strength.  
  
"I can't believe someone tried to SET ME UP with a girl! And you, of all people!" said Mokuba's voice, angrily.  
  
Anzu froze. Seto grinned at winning the bet, but the smile disappeared as soon as it had come. If this hadn't worked, they were still fighting...  
  
//Oh no...//  
  
"As if I care! I don't care what you think at all, you horrible, horrible boy! I only like Kebby-kun and I DON'T like you!"  
  
"Yeah? Well whoever tried to do this is going to get it! I bet they're in THAT room right now, waiting to see how their little 'plan' worked out. And I'm gonna get them!" Mokuba answered  
  
"Not if I GET THEM FIRST!" Lisa said shrilly back. The sound of both their running footsteps was heard.  
  
Everyone paled and scrambled for the door. They knew Two pissed off pre-teens are a FORCE TO BE RECKONED with.  
  
//Damn door...something's wrong with the handle...// Seto thought, swearing under his breath.  
  
"It's LOCKED!" He announced after a few seconds of scrambling with the knob.  
  
"We're all going to die...we're all going to die..." Honda breathed.   
  
"Note to self: If live through this-never follow Anzu's plans again." Seto said sardonically.  
  
"Oh, come on guys, it's not that bad! I'm sure nothing bad will happen-"  
  
"Well, Yug', it's been nice knowing you." Joey, sighed, defeated. "This looks like the end.  
  
The doorknob began to turn slowly.  
  
******************  
  
Mokuba was watching from a crack in the door when he saw the six teens walking down the hallway.  
  
//Just as I thought...Yugi-tachi! But I wonder who persuaded him to go to THEM...// Mokuba smirked. //Wait, I know. It must have been AI...//  
  
Silently he sped out of the room.  
  
"Lisa, Lisa, They're coming!"  
  
"Sh, Moky-chan...alright, now you know what I say next I don't mean, right?"  
  
Mokuba beamed.   
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good...now, where's you put them?"  
  
"They're just outside the door...waiting to be thrown at unsuspecting 'matchmakers'." Mokuba laughed, softly.   
  
"Good...they're not the only ones who can scheme, they'll see..."  
  
******************  
  
The door creaked open very slowly. Cautiously., the six teens approached it...step by step...slowly but surely until...  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!"   
  
Out of nowhere came a fierce shower of Mystical Elf dolls, hitting all 6 teens till the point that they were almost suffocated. A minute later, when the supply of dolls was exhausted, an onslaught of water balloons showered the teens.  
  
"It's the apocalypse!" Joey yelled, running in circles like a crazed lunatic.  
  
Everything stopped.   
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"   
  
Lisa and Mokuba both staggered into the room, laughing their butts off at the soaked and pissed off teens.  
  
"That was hilarious! You guys shoulda' seen you're faces!"  
  
Seto and Anzu gaped like a couple of 7 colored fish.  
  
"What are you LAUGHING about? We thought you were going to SLAUGHTER us!" Anzu said, dramatically.  
  
"Of COURSE not." Mokuba said mischievously.  
  
"This is just what you get for trying to be sneaky and set us up behind our backs and all." Lisa giggled.  
  
"You mean you're...?" Joey asked, laughing good-naturedly.  
  
"-Glad you did it, even if we did want to pay you back." Lisa kissed Mokuba on the cheek, grinning. He tried to maintain his cool and failed, blushing deep red.  
  
In contrast, his brother had turned a rather alarming pasty color. Sure, he was glad that Mokuba and Lisa had settled their differences, and, granted, he was REALLY glad Lisa had found a different object of affections, but there was still one problem...  
  
"Oh KaIbA..." Anzu said in a singsong voice, grinning evilly.  
  
//...kuso...//  
  
****************  
  
"Think, Seto...it's only a week..." Mokuba tried to comfort his brother.  
  
"Yeah, Kebby-kun...besides, you know you're having fun." Lisa said, sitting next to Mokuba and Joey.  
  
"This is NOT MY IDEA OF FUN! I want to go back to WORK!" He struggled against the rope Anzu had tied around his arms. Since he was a man of his word, Seto Kaiba was currently sitting in the Turtle Game Shop at a sleep-over Yugi was having, playing "Truth or Dare" and "Spin the Bottle" [Yami Ieyre: Insert Kaiba gagging noise here]". The rope was a precaution advised by the two "lovebirds" of the group.  
  
"Kaiba...truth or dare?" Joey asked the fuming CEO.  
  
"Neither-I pick 'Let me out of here or I'll sue you so much you won't be able to-'"  
  
"He picks dare." Anzu said quickly, smiling smugly.  
  
"WHAT? To HELL I DON'T! I REFUSE to participate in-"  
  
"And I-" Anzu said dangerously, "Say you pick dare. So do what Joey says, Kaiba-boy." He glared at the mention of the hated nickname.  
  
Joey just loved this.  
  
"Hehehe...I dare you to...run around the street, clucking like a chicken shouting that you love...Pegasus!"  
  
Honda and Tea both burst out laughing and started rolling around the floor with splitting side aches.  
  
"I-" BANG! "hate-" BANG! "my-" BANG! "life-"  
  
Seto nearly dented Yugi's furniture.  
  
THE END  
  
******************  
  
Ieyre: Well, that was fun!  
Yami Ieyre: It was? I only liked the Kaiba torture.  
Ieyre: Yeah, well...you're my Yami.  
Yami Ieyre: Don't ya' know it!  
Ieyre: *sweatdrop* ANYWAY, thanks for reading! R&R, everyone!  
Yami Ieyre: Yeah, whatever... 


End file.
